User talk:Sannse
Question :If you ever get to this, I was wondering, does this wiki have any admins? [[User:Mistpelt|'~Mistpelt~']] 00:49, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, it has two, but neither have been around for a while. If you want to adopt, then please visit the adoptions page on Central :) -- sannse (talk) 19:58, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Hm...I would like to. I'll go visit that - thanks for answering my question! =) [[User:Mistpelt|'~Mistpelt~']] 22:03, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Inactive Bureaucrats Hello Sannse! I have noticed that most of the bureaucrats on this Wiki have not edited since 2010, and was wondering if their rights should be removed. This Wiki is getting inactive, and will be better once we choose some more admins. Thanks you! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 21:09, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, we usually say that there's no need to remove inactive people's rights. It's easier just to move forward with adding new bureaucrats. After all, there's a chance they may come back one day... and more people helping the wiki would be great :) But if you feel strongly about this, you can , and someone can have a look -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, that makes sense. Thank you so much for responding so quickly! We're choosing new admins currently, since not many are active. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 01:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) User Rights Tags Hi Sannse, sorry to bother you so much the past month. I was wondering if I could have a little help with the user rights tags of this wiki. I wanted the bureaucrats to have a bureaucrat tag, admins to have admins, and same for chat mods and rollbacks. I changed the bureaucrat thing to say bureaucrat, but it still says admin for the bureaucrats. Can you help me find the problem? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 16:34, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, I've asked someone else to pop in and help out. He should be around soon :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:27, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 20:54, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey Mistey. The MediaWiki message for Bureaucrat was never meant to be used and only exists now as a placeholder. Using that message will not show the change you are intending. Feel free to submit your feedback through and someone can make sure it is forwarded to the team in charge of the User Mastheads for further review. Rappy 21:18, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sure. Thanks for checking! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 21:44, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Question Marks keep Appearing... Hi Sannse, sorry for bothering you so much recently. We've been having a problem with question marks appearing constantly when we edit pages, and I was just wondering if that was only on Seekers Wiki, or Wikia as a whole and if there is anything we can do to fix it. Thanks in advance, ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 02:40, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, it's Wikia as a whole, but should be fixed very soon. In the mean time, you may be able to reduce the number that show up by not typing two spaces together (something I do automatically, but am trying not to until the fix happens!). Sorry for the problem. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:26, November 27, 2012 (UTC)